It Started In Potions Class
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Just a little funny story I thought of and I thought some people would like it and if you don't like it then that's not my problem so you can cry me a river build a bridge and get over it. Its about Hermione acting like a true 'ghetto" muggleborne black girl. If you want to read it, come and see what happens. If you don't then I don't know what to tell you
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I was sitting in Potions class. Snape was being nice today cough cough sorry chocking on sarcasm but anyway Snape decided to let us have a free day today. I was about to have a heart attack when he said it but we realized that he just5 had more important things to do than teach us right now. I was sitting and I was getting very bored with I did the only thing I could think of...I pulled out my phone. I took out my headphones and plugged them in. I picked a song and started listening to One Drop. I was jammin and i ddin't realize that everyone could hear my music.

3rd POV

Everyone in the classroom could hear Hermione's music. The Slytherins were very confused and as were the half blood but the mugglebournes oh they were jammin with her. One of them finally spoke up

"Hey yo Mia wanna play some rednose and come dance with me" Khalil, a mugglebourne said to her. He's been one of her best friends since forever

"My ninja you wish and even if i did I sure as hell wouldn't dance with you" she replied.

He walked up to her and picked her up and puller her into a tight hug

"What was that Mia? I don't think I heard you right" he said as he hands danced over her sides. hovering over the very secret place where she was ticklish.

Snape finally snapped out his trance that he and the rest of the class was in at the show in front of them.

"What type of music was that playing on your phone" he asked.

"It's nothing really just your normal everyday muggle music. she said to him

"Oh really well I think In might have to talk to Dumbledore about this" he said coldly at her with his usual neutral temperament.

Mia felt her normal self come to the surface. She felt like she was back at home and at school and the teacher gave her a detention.

"What? Why? I ain't even do nothin though" she said. after a few seconds the words came out her mouth she realized what she had said. All the non mugglebourne's looked at her like she was an alien.

"Now I will definently talk to him" he said as he glared at her.

'Fuck you too nigga' I thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Snape wasn't lying when he said that he was going to talk to Dumbledore. That snitch bitch. Hahaha. Well anyway I was in Transfiguration when Dumbledore came in and told McGonagall that he need to speak to me. I was excused and I packed my things and walked out behind Dumbledore. We walked in silence all the way to his office.

We came up to the gargoyles and Dumbledore said the password which was not surprisingly Sherbet Lemon. The gargoyles moves and revealed stairs. We walked up and went inside the office. I saw Snape sitting in on of the chairs. As he heard the door open he turned towards us and smirked at me. I wanted to slap that stupid ass smirk off his face, fuckin looking like Watermalondrea.

I took a seat next to him and when Dumbledore turned his back I gave him the middle finger in both English and Chinese. I smirked at him as he threw me a glare. Dumbledore sat down and looked between the both of us. Finally after one minute of staring nigga finally started talking,

" So..Ms. Granger, Severus here tells me that you have an interesting type of music on your player thing here. Now normally, we wouldn't care of the music you listen to but this here is very interesting." he said.  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Well Headmaster, Professor Snape here told us that we could do or listen to anything that we want while he did his work. I was technically listening to his demand and I did not know that everyone was able to hear my music. Plus only muggleborne's would understand this music anyway. This is some petty average music for a muggle to listen to, at least its average for where I com from" I said<p>

As I finished I saw Dumbledore's eyes light up " Really? Interesting. Well back to the point Ms. Granger, wether you knew or not it could be heard it was still inappropriate and this could be at least 1 week worth's of detention. For the next 3 weeks, students will take a break from classes and you and anyone else you fell can help will teach us muggle life and music, at least what it was like for you of course." Dumbledore told me about the deal.

I thought about it. i don't really care for the detention becuase i had mad 'nough detentions when i was back home at school so I don't really care but I knew that Snape was planning something evil for me. Thinking deeply about it, it would be cool to see some of the students faces and reaction when we explain some stuff to them. but then again they are annoying, do I really want to do this. I finally made my decision.

" Okay, I'll do it" I told Dumbledore.

God damn I hope these people don't make me regret this.


End file.
